Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wire and a manufacturing method therefor and, more particularly, to a wire suitable for transmission of a high-frequency signal and a manufacturing method therefor. The present invention also relates to a coil component using such a wire.
Description of Related Art
Typically, as a wire used for a high-frequency coil component, a coated conducting wire in which the outer periphery of a core wire is covered with an insulating film is used. Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-153079 discloses a coaxial wire in which the outer periphery of an insulating film is further covered with another conductor. In this wire, an outer periphery conductor is directly formed on the insulating film.
However, it is very difficult to uniformly form the outer periphery conductor directly on the insulating film. Further, the wire disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2004-153079 uses a core wire and an outer periphery conductor as different signal paths, so that there is no change in terms of high-frequency characteristics (particularly, AC resistance in a high-frequency band) of the core wire part as compared with a case where an ordinary coated conducting wire is used.